


Beat the Heat

by Kalloway



Category: Tekkaman Blade II
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When it's too hot, there's only one thing to do.





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 1- Dog days of summer

[Pool Party. Now. Before we all melt.] 

The message was hopefully enough, Natasha thought as she did one last sweep of her quarters. Oh, the parts for the central air-conditioners would be in the next day, but it was too hot now. This was the worst part of summer and they probably all needed a pool party anyway. She was pretty sure she'd already started melting. 

She was not surprised that almost everybody was gathered when she went to find a jeep. David even had a squirrely-looking Dead End by the arm and... 

Natasha wished she'd thought of this sooner.


End file.
